Don't Leave Me (Edited)
by KittyKy11
Summary: Hope opens up to Caroline and they find out they have something in common. Based off of 1x15 of Legacies. One-shot


**Takes place after Landon's "death" and follows canon. Only instead of Hope and fake Landon having the conversation, it's Caroline.**

**This is really short I just sort of came up with it while listening to Elastic Heart by Sia.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you pyrodaemon, your advice helped a lot. I edited it a little so I hope it's not as confusing.**

* * *

Caroline was returning from the girls' room after she and Alaric explained what The Merge was. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard a crash coming from one of the rooms. She looked over her shoulder to check which room the sound was coming from. Hope Mikealson's.

Thinking it was nothing Caroline kept walking until she heard another crash, then another and another.

Caroline rushed to the door and knocked, "Hope is everything ok" she asked. It was quiet for a few seconds before the door open with a squeak. Behind the door was a rather dishevelled Hope.

"What's wrong, Hope," Caroline asked with a tilt of her head. Though as a Headmistress she wasn't supposed to pry in the personal lives of her students, she couldn't help herself. Technically, she wasn't breaking any rules since whatever it was, was putting one of her student's safety at risk. And it's not like Alaric follows the rules.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little stressed" Hope replied.

"Do you want to talk about it with someone," Caroline asked.

"Well, we don't really have a counsellor since Emma left…" Hope trailed off.

"You could talk to me" Caroline suggested.

"Is that even apart of your job," Hope asked.

"No, but I'm a good listener and if you don't want to talk I'm also a good talker," she said lighting up the mood a little. Hope gave a small giggled in response and opened the door wider for her to enter.

They were both sitting on Hope's bed when Caroline asked: "So... what is making you so stressed, I mean other than everything."

Hope took a deep breath before answering "You know how we found that Landon was a phoenix the other day." Caroline nodded in understanding. "Well, for a few minutes I thought he was dead, that he was gone and I was never going to see him again" Hope explained. "I thought he left me like everyone else I've cared about. Every time I lose someone there's this voice in my head telling me that it's my fault, that I shouldn't even technically exist. That I'm a cosmic mistake," Caroline gave a sympathetic smile to encourage her to keep going. "I just wish someone would think I was worth staying for" there was a beat of silence before Hope spoke again.

"I know you don't understand-"

"Hope if anyone understands it's me" Caroline interrupted.

Hope gave her a confused look before Caroline started talking. "Most of the people in my life have left me at least once, rather they died or just plain left" Caroline clarified. "There was a point in my life when my dad was dead, my best friend and my although not at the time friend died. Even Dr. Saltsman was too busy trying to start his life up again. The only two people left were my other best friend and Stefan, but he couldn't handle losing his brother so he ran off somewhere. It was also around that time that I found out that my mom had cancer, and I thought to myself that all of this is my fault. Though there was nothing I could do, I kept saying to myself that even if there was nothing, I should've tried doing more. Though, I had no idea what more was. I thought that I didn't do enough, that I wasn't enough" Caroline admitted.

"Now, I know that I couldn't beg them not to go or chase after them or save them" Caroline looked into Hope's eyes and said, "The only thing I could do was stay for the people who hadn't left me yet."

Hope wrapped her arms around Caroline and pulled her in for a hug, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Hope said, "You won't leave me, right?"

"I won't, I promise" Caroline replied.

* * *

**Yeah, I know super short but it was just a cute idea.**

**This is the first thing I've posted so please tell me what you think and don't be scared to criticize me.**

**I also don't know what the hell I'm doing so if the format is a mess, TELL ME.**


End file.
